Small Chat
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: KyuSung/Jongwoon yang terbangun di tengah malam, ketika seseorang yang dirindukan olehnya meneleponnya./DLDR/for #HappyKyusungDay


—**Small Chat—**

_**By**_**: Reisuke Celestine**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All Casts here is belong to themselves**

**.**

**Cast: Kyuhyun – Yesung**

**.**

**Ket: **_**italic **_**= bicara dalam hati, '**_**italic**_**' = Kyuhyun yang bicara, "normal" = Yesung yang bicara**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi, hingga entah sebenarnya malam ke berapakah ini, ia terjaga. Di tengah malam, di jam yang hampir sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya—hanya selisih dua atau tiga menit, tapi pada intinya, tetap di jam yang sama. Selalu hal yang sama yang dilakukannya, membuka mata, diam sejenak lalu duduk. Setelahnya tidak ada yang dilakukannya.

Mendadak, kantuk hilang dan mata tak lagi berat. Ia bahkan lupa mimpi apa yang dilihatnya dalam tidur singkatnya sebelum terjaga. Hampir saja ia mengira kalau ia bukannya tertidur, hanya terlelap sejenak yang kemudian terbangun gara-gara satu lonjakan yang tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat tersentak.

Oh, ia bahkan terbangun tanpa sebab apa-apa. Begitu saja membuka mata, dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Terjadi lagi, bisa-bisa aku tertidur di kelas besok."

Ini hampir pukul dua belas, lima menit lagi dan itu sudah tengah malam. Kalau besok libur sih tidak masalah, tapi bahkan besok ada kelas—lebih parahnya lagi, kelas pagi.

_Drrrrttt. Drrrttt._

Getar ponsel yang diletakkannya di samping tempat tidur membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Berpikir untuk mengabaikannya, tapi benda itu terus bergetar. Mendengus kesal, ia meraba meja di samping tempat tidur, terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu walau gelap membuatnya agak sulit melihat.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang meneleponnya tengah malam begini?

Ia menekan tombol hijau, tanpa melihat _caller ID_nya, toh walaupun tidak tahu, ia sebenarnya sedikit bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Yeo_—"

'_Jongwoon-hyung!_'

_Mati saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!_

Jongwoon mengumpat dalam hati. Telinganya sedikit berdenging, karena si penelepon sedang berbaik hati memanggilnya dengan suara keras di seberang sana. Tambahan lagi, ia terlalu mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel miliknya itu. Dan refleks pula, ia langsung menjauhkan benda kotak itu dari telinganya.

"Apa?"

'_Dingin sekali. Padahal aku sudah sengaja meluangkan waktuku untuk meneleponmu, _hyung_.'_

Suara di seberang terdengar agak merajuk. Tapi Jongwoon sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk menyadari kalau rajukan _namja _yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu sebenarnya palsu—mungkin memang ingin menggodanya. Mungkin.

"Orang bodoh mana yang menelepon seseorang tengah malam begini dan berharap dapat sambutan yang ramah, heh?"

Jongwoon sedang kesal, efek dari insomnia dadakan yang mengganggunya selama beberapa hari ini mungkin? Atau karena hal lain?

'_Tapi kau tetap mengangkat panggilanku kan, _hyung_~ Padahal biasanya jam segini kau sudah tertidur._'

_Bahkan walau aku sedang tertidur pun kau pasti akan tetap ngotot menelepon, sampai aku bangun dan mengangkat panggilanmu_, Jongwoon hanya menyuarakan itu dalam hati, sebenarnya terlalu malas hanya untuk bicara panjang lebar yang nantinya malah diacuhkan begitu saja oleh _namja _di seberang sana.

'_Insomnia lagi, eh?'_

Suara _bass _di seberang sana kembali terdengar ketika tidak ada lagi suara yang menyahutinya. Jongwoon terlalu terjebak dalam lamunannya, bahkan mengabaikan suara kekasihnya di sana. Bocah menyebalkan itu memang kekasihnya, dan karena satu dan lain hal, mereka sekarang berada di kota yang berbeda.

'_Atau _hyung _terlalu merindukanku sampai tidak bisa tidur?_'

Jongwoon membulatkan kedua matanya. Sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipiya, beruntung kamarnya gelap jadi ia tidak perlu melihat bagaimana wajahnya sekarang di pantulan cermin. Dan beruntung pula ia tidak sedang bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya, kalau tidak, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk terjun dari jembatan lalu tenggelam di danau dan tidak pernah muncul ke permukaan lagi. Itu memalukan.

Ia bahkan yakin kalau bocah itu pasti sedang menyeringai ketika mengatakannya.

"Dalam mimpimu."

'_Aku bahkan tidak perlu bermimpi untuk berharap kalau _hyung _merindukanku~ Tuhan kelihatannya terlalu baik padaku sampai membuatnya terjadi~'_

Ia benci dengan nada suara yang digunakan Kyuhyun—rasanya ingin menggeplak kepalanya, kalau saja mereka sedang bertatap muka sekarang.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu."

'_Hm, hm… _hyung _tahu, kalau _hyung _itu tidak pandai berbohong kalau sedang bicara denganku?_'

Jongwoon ingin sekali melempar sesuatu ke kepala anak itu—mungkin nanti ia harus menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dilemparkan padanya kalau dia sudah pulang nanti.

'_Ah, ini sudah waktunya, tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku sebelum teleponnya kumatikan~?'_

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memanggilnya dengan panggilan _hyung_. Memang tidak sopan, tapi Jongwoon sudah terbiasa.

"Mati saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_…"_

Dan sambungan terputus. Meninggalkan Jongwoon yang hampir saja melempar ponselnya dan langsung menelungkupkan badannya di balik selimut—sekalian menutup wajah dengan bantal. Rona merahnya memang tidak terlihat, tapi jaga-jaga saja siapa tahu Heechul—_hyung_nya—masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati warna merah di pipinya belum hilang dan ia akan digoda habis-habisan ketika pagi datang.

Satu pelajaran untuknya: kalau anak itu pergi ke luar kota untuk waktu yang lama dan tiba-tiba meneleponnya tengah malam, cukup diabaikan atau kalau perlu ponselnya langsung dimatikan.

.

.

Tapi bahkan percakapan singkat tidak jelas itu, sanggup untuk membuat kedua matanya kembali terasa berat. Mungkin memang benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan—

—kalau ia tidak bisa tidur karena memang merindukan anak itu.

.

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n Pendek? Emang. Lagi hobi bikin ff yang pendek, toh ini juga terinspirasi dari apa yang aku alami tadi malam. ^^**

**Jangan tagih aku ff yang lain ya, soalnya kalau kebanyakan ditagih kadang malah bikin **_**feel**_** aku buat lanjutin menghilang entah kemana. xD**

**Udah ah. **_**See You~**_

**(p.s Seperti biasa, saya membuat ini selalu pas di jam kerja. Kalau gak pas mau pulang, pasti pas mau istirahat. ^^)**

**#NowPlaying : SKE48 – Utsukushii Inazuma**


End file.
